


Early Morning

by Manwathiel_Caladwen



Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwathiel_Caladwen/pseuds/Manwathiel_Caladwen
Summary: “Draco?” he asked, still blinking blearily.“Shh,” Draco whispered, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Sleep was definitely winning in Harry’s mind and he didn’t respond to the light pressure. But Draco relished the small sighs of contentment Harry gave as he settled back into his pillows, Draco following as he peppered Harry’s face with the slightest of kisses.Reaching up, Draco ran a hand through Harry’s hair, moving it off his forehead and away from Harry’s eyes, which were only half-open, lazily watching Draco above him.Moving in close again, Draco whispered “Merry Christmas Harry."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth entry in a 10 part series that tells the story of a relationship through 10 types kisses. Not required to read the other parts first, but of course, I do recommend it! 
> 
> Rated T for language for now, but later stories might be rated differently.  
> Not beta read so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiss 4: Early morning—Christmas Day, 2002.

Draco’s eyes blinked open and he was momentarily disoriented by the unfamiliar room around him. It took him a second to remember where he was and why he was there, and slowly, a smile found its way onto his face, and it kept growing until he was sure he looked ridiculous.

Images of last night played back in his memory. Green eyes filled with lust, mused black hair that Draco couldn’t seem to stop tugging, teeth and tongues exploring and marking. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, Draco was pretty sure he could still feel Harry’ hands on his hips as they rode out their pleasure together.

Reaching out a hand, it took Draco a minute to locate his wand on the nightstand and he cast a quick time charm, which told him it wasn’t yet 6 in the morning. Draco snuggled back into the blankets, deciding more sleep wouldn’t hurt but he’d never been very good at staying in bed once he was awake. And besides, one part of his anatomy was definitely awake and ready to start their day, even if Draco’s brain was still trying to catch up.

Opening his eyes again, Draco moved closer to Harry. Propping himself up on one arm, Draco slowly began pealing away the blankets that were tucked tight up under Harry’s chin, smiling as Harry tried to burrow deeper into his pillow even as Draco pulled the blankets away.

Leaning over, Draco placed slow, easy kisses the shell of Harry’s ear. And just as he reached Harry’s jaw, he noticed eye lids beginning to flutter open. Moving away a bit, Draco watched as Harry rolled onto his back, staring blearily up at him.

Draco’s smile grew as he watched Harry war between being upset over being woken up so early and pleased to see Draco still there.

“Draco?” he asked, still blinking blearily.

“Shh,” Draco whispered, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Sleep was definitely winning in Harry’s mind and he didn’t respond to the light pressure. But Draco relished the small sighs of contentment Harry gave as he settled back into his pillows, Draco following as he peppered Harry’s face with the slightest of kisses.

Reaching up, Draco ran a hand through Harry’s hair, moving it off his forehead and away from Harry’s eyes, which were only half-open, lazily watching Draco above him.

Moving in close again, Draco whispered “Merry Christmas Harry,” as he pressed another short kiss to the edge of Harry’s mouth. Harry made to respond, but before he had the chance, Draco cut him of, “Go back to sleep. It’s still early.”

Harry didn’t respond this time, he eyes already drifting closed again as he fell back into a light sleep, a small smile on his face.

Rolling over, Draco carefully extracted himself from the blankets, stretching as he looked around the floor for clothing which had been hastily discarded the previous night. Pulling on his boxers, Draco grabbed a t-shirt off the floor, and grinned to himself as he recognized Harry’s scent as he pulled it over his head.

Making his way out of the bedroom, Draco meandered towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he starred at the dismal selection of food, and decided quickly that nothing there was fit for consumption. Pondering his options, Draco looked through the unfamiliar kitchen trying to find a kettle. Locating one that appeared to have never been used, Draco filled its and set it on the stove to boil. Hopefully, Harry would have proper tea if nothing else. Draco was pleased to find some tea leaves and a strainer sitting in a cupboard next to a collection of mismatched mugs.

Deciding on a course of action for breakfast, Draco called softly, “Tilley.”

The elf appeared suddenly and bowed low when she saw Draco. “Yes, Master Draco?” Tilley asked.

Draco acknowledged the elf with a smile, “Good morning Tilley. Would you be able to bring some breakfast here? It does not need to be a full breakfast, just a few things will do.”

Tilley bowed, “Certainly Master Draco,” she squeaked and before Draco could add anything, she had disapparated.

While he waited for Tilley to return, Draco made himself a cup of tea, sighing contentedly as he took his first sip. Wandering over to the table, where the day’s edition of the _Daily Prophet_ was already waiting, Draco idly read a few articles, through none really held his attention. He startled a bit when Tilley reappeared, cursing slightly as he knocked his tea over.

Tilley was busy placed two enormous platters full of all sorts of food down on the table, so Draco used his wand to clean up his spilt tea and got up to refill the kettle.

“Is there anything else Tilley can do for Master Draco?” The elf asked.

Turning around, Draco took in all the food laid out on the table under a stasis charm to keep it warm and fresh, “No thank you, Tilley. This all looks wonderful.”

“Very well Master Draco,” the elf bowed, and then added, “Master Lucius bade Tilley to remind Master Draco that he is expected at the Manor shortly.”

Draco sighed heavily, “Tell my father I will be there.”

Tilley bowed again and was gone, leaving Draco to curse again at his father’s insistence of continuing the tradition of full Christmas breakfast. As if Draco wasn’t old enough to make his own plans for Christmas.

Draco put his father out of his mind as he set to putting together a tray of food to bring up to Harry. Adding two freshly made cups of tea, Draco made his way back to the bedroom, pausing only slightly to appreciate the view of Harry stretched across the bed, his face pressed into Draco’s pillow.

Setting the tray down carefully at the foot of the bed, Draco sat down on the edge of the bed. Picking up a piece of bacon, he moved it slowly in front of Harry’s face.

“Time to wake up Potter.” He said in a sing-song voice, taking a bite of the bacon he was holding.

Sensing food, Harry raised his head, “Is that bacon?” His voice was thick with sleep still, but he was more awake than earlier.

Pointing his wand at Harry’s glasses, Draco summoned them and handed them to Harry who was sitting up, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Harry slid his glasses on and blinked at Draco, smiling, “Merry Christmas Draco.” Leaning forward, Harry pressed a kiss onto Draco’s cheek as he reached around him to grab another piece of bacon.

Draco snorted as Harry practically inhaled it and moved to grab some more. “Save some for me will you.” Draco said as he prodded Harry’s side to get him to move over so Draco could also lean against the headboard.

The room was noticeably quiet for the next few moments as Harry steadily worked his way through the tray of food, which Draco watched with mixed amusement as he sipped his tea, picking up the occasional piece of fruit to munch on.

When he was done, Harry leaned back and waved his hand, moving the tray to a nightstand.

“Was that good?” Draco asked bemusedly.

Harry nodded and turned his head to meet Draco’s gaze. “I didn’t expect you to stay.” He said softly.

Draco shrugged, feeling awkward for the first time at his uninvited presence in Harry’s home. “It was late, and I didn’t think you’d mind.” Draco fiddled with his cup, not returning Harry’s gaze.

“I don’t mind,” Harry nudged him with an elbow, “But I wasn’t talking about last night.”Draco glanced up, and raised an eyebrow, not understanding Harry’s meaning.

“This morning.” Harry continued, “when you woke me up, I thought you were going to head to the Manor.”

Draco shrugged again, not wanting to admit out loud that for the first time he could remember, he would rather spend Christmas somewhere else than with his parents. They were both silent for a few moments, and then Harry asked, “When are your parents expecting you?”

Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headboard with a thud, “Soon. Father already sent me a reminder not to be late.”

“Shame,” Harry replied with a small smile, “I was going to thank you for bringing me breakfast in bed. But we might not have the time.”

Draco opened his eyes and glanced sideways at Harry, who only grinned at him. “If someone hadn’t insisted on remaining asleep this morning, we might have had time.”

“Shame on me then, for wasting such an opportunity.” Harry moved to straddle Draco’s hips, running his hands under Draco’s t-shirt and up his chest.

“Shame indeed.” Draco licked his lips as he watched Harry move in closer, his hands moving to grip Harry’s hips.

“I’ll have to make it up to you somehow.” Harry whispered in between kisses as he worked his way up Draco’s neck.

Draco closed his eyes again and moaned, accepting that he was definitely not making it to breakfast on time.

Sure enough, it was nearly noon when Draco strolled out of the fire into the living room at the Manor. He immediately noticed his mother sitting in her favourite reading chair a little ways away. Walking over, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, mother. I apologize for missing breakfast this morning.” He said as he took a chair opposite her and poured himself a cup of tea from the pot sitting on the tea table.

Narcissa closed her book, “That is quite alright Draco,” she said, studying Draco carefully. “I trust you had a pleasant Christmas morning.”

Draco choked slightly on the tea he’d just sipped and willed the blush he felt creeping up his neck to go away.

Narcissa smiled, “You may wish to button your collar higher, or I might suggest a glamour before seeing your father.”

Narcissa laughed as her son turned bright red despite his best efforts. “I do want to meet this young man Draco.”

“One day, mother. One day.” Draco smiled back, thinking for the first time that he might want the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3
> 
> I also want to say sorry for how long it took me to update! I started a new job and its really been cutting into my writing time :( but thank you for all your support so far!


End file.
